


[ART] No Stronger of Heart

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Art for Lion_owl's ficNo Stronger of Hand





	[ART] No Stronger of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Stronger of Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300057) by [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl). 



> _Don't you know_  
>  _In the end you're no stronger of hand_  
>  _You are no stronger of heart_  
>  _Don't you know_  
>  _In the end, we'll be tragically torn apart_  
>  _If we can't control the storm_ \-- Delain, _Control the Storm_
> 
> Art for the [Pendragons & Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)  
>  ~~I'm sorry for uploading it late OTL. School bit me in the butt I'm afraid but HERE YOU GO :D~~

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: <https://the-arting-ace.tumblr.com/post/183179484278/art-for-lionowls-fic-no-stronger-of-hand-in>
> 
> Huion Q11K Tablet  
> Photoshop Elements 10


End file.
